Wait for me
by MeDarkNeutralLight
Summary: CHAP. 3 UP! When Daisuke stayed behind in that land of ice and snow; he promised Riku that he’d return from it… The second hand of time has been destroyed and 15 yrs have passed and still Daisuke has not returned... See inside for full summary DAISUKERIKU
1. Default Chapter

Hey'all! I had spare time and so I am back with another preplanned, and worked on Fanfic! Another D.N.Angel fic, but with a Daisuke/Riku pairing! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any D.N.Angel characters… Though I wish I did… No, they all belong to Yukiru Sugisaki…

Note: This fanfic is slightly AU, and works upon events of episode 22 "Ice and Snow"

".." Talking.

'Thought'

'**_flashback thoughts'_**

Full Summary:

When Daisuke stayed behind in that land of ice and snow; he promised Riku that he'd return from it… The second hand of time has been destroyed and 15 yrs have passed and still Daisuke has not returned. When Riku finally gets a 'reality check' she tries to move on and is finally engaged. But when someone from the past returns… unexpectedly, will Riku be able to believe? Or will she follow the shambles of her blind life? Slightly AU

DAISUKE/RIKU

**Chapter 1: Moving on.**

Riku wiped a tear from her fluttering eyes as she rose groggily from her bed. She sat in a fetal position, rubbing at her watery chocolate brown eyes. Riku looked to the clock that illuminated in the dark. She squinted, shaking her head to switch her biological clock away from sleep mode. It flashed 6:30. Riku groaned, flopping her legs over the bed.

Riku slowly performed the daily grooming tasks before heading for work with a heavy thought upon her mind. Tears began to well up once more as she began to recall. "You said, you'd come back…" She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "This is no time to pity yourself because of a dream! You have work Riku, work!" This wasn't the first time she had a Daisuke related nightmare, but unfortunately, it wouldn't be the last.

Riku sighed, and continued sighing throughout the day. Hadn't she moved on already? She promised herself and her sister to do so after ten years of waiting.

It had all started on that faithful day of snow. Dark was prompted to steal the painting entrusted to her by Daisuke. After finding herself somehow within the world of the painting and freeing Daisuke, he had made that fated decision to stay…

* * *

"_Then I shall stay too!"_

_He responded in the negative._

_He must've definitely seen the doubt upon my face, because that was when he gave me that reassuring smile of his and said those words that pulled me into a world of hope before reality finally crashed down on me…_

"_I will come back for sure… I'll come back. Thanks for worrying about me, but I want you to wait…"_

_I agreed, and we parted…_

_Its now been over ten years, 15 to be exact, and he still hasn't returned…_

* * *

Reality crashed down upon me, when my family became worried. I didn't want to believe what I was told, but everything seemed to so true, that the very notion that my dear Daisuke could be deceased, became inevitable…

* * *

"_Riku! It's already been ten years! Be reasonable! You can't keep living like this!" exclaimed a concerned Risa, who looked down on her sister who seemed to be wasting away._

"_Daisuke will never let down on a promise. I'll believe in his word!" replied Riku; tears starting up in her eyes._

"_Ne, Riku, Risa is correct, you cannot keep living life like this, believing one who is dead could actually come to you alive."_

"_He will RETURN!" retorted Riku; tears uncontrollably spilling down her soft pale cheeks._

"_But he was within the second hand of time when it was destroyed! With him in it! We were too late…" whispered Dark who was present by Risa's side. Riku hated to admit it; but what Dark had said was correct. Otherwise, how could Dark be here himself? _

_Dark sighed and Risa touched his arm and they left together. As wrong as it seemed, Riku couldn't help but loathe her sister out of jealousy. '**How could she be with someone she shouldn't and couldn't be with in the first place, while I'm here alone?'**_

_Riku cried, soaking her bed sheets. Daisuke would've never gotten down on a promise but it had already been 10 years! Risa was already married to Dark, and it was time Riku moved on with her love life. She had been doping well in her work life as a real estate agent, and with her success bought her own and her sister's mansion's, but there was no one to share it with. She was doing well to prepare a good life for Daisuke to settle into when he returned but it had been too long! The effects of time and reality were heavy and splitting. Despite the fact that Daisuke had always been there, this was the first time ever that Riku had ever felt truly alone…_

* * *

Yes, Riku had moved on. She had moved on so much that the fast change seemed to have impaired her judgement (a/n: You'll see what I mean later on). Riku had been given a note and she confusedly walked down a pier in her respectable work clothing. Riku smiled as she looked to the glittery water that seemed to stretch endlessly. Her vision of the ocean was blocked as a large white vessel came into view. Riku blinked confused as she heard her name beckoned. "Harada-san, Riku?"

Riku turned at the sound of her name, and made way to see a kindly man, possibly in his mid 40s.

He had kind eyes and a thick brown moustache, tinged with the wisdom from age. He wore a captains outfit, and his hair was hidden under a hat.

"Rio is waiting for you madam."

"Oh?" exclaimed Riku… Yes, she had surely moved on. Down the boarding stairs descended a tall man with glasses and dark brown hair. (A/N: Think of him to look EXACTLY like Satsohi's "father" except with brown hair.)

He smiled when he approached her.

"What is it? Why is your face so blank?" he kissed Riku's hand; causing her to blush slightly. He lead her on board where they sailed on and had dinner…

* * *

When things were cleared, Riku looked on to the moving ocean on the decorated deck, and watched as the sky painted a beautiful deep blue and was studded with stars. "Beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you look," Riku turned to see Rio kneeling.

"What are you doing?" He held out a small box that opened up.

"Will you?" …

* * *

That's the end of chapter one! Yah! What IS this guy doing? And who is he anyway? You may guess in your reviews if you wish to, and I can tell you if you're right or wrong! Fun? Wait for the next update to see what was happening and see how Daisuke is supposed to tie in! R&R please! 


	2. Engaged

Hey y'all! I just started this new fanfic, and I haven't updated past the first chapter in forever! O.o Very strange ne? Well, since it was high time I started working on this fic, I updated! So here's chapter two!

But first… Review replies!

To Nanaki: Well… How about we not spoil it for the rest of the readers, and you'll find out in upcoming chapters. (Sorry, I'm so evil)

To eh...lets say bob: Wow, I didn't think you'd like this so much! I'm glad you're enjoying my fanfic, and I hope this next chapter flows and is good too.

Well now… On with the fanfic!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D.N.ANGEL! YUKIRU-SUGISAKI-SAN DOES! So lay offa my back -,-''

**Chapter 2: Engaged.**

Riku wandered the streets after work, still dazed in response to the previous day. She looked at the silver ring that encrusted a considerably large diamond upon her finger and felt faint, and a slight bit betrayed.

Afterall, she should be making herself available for when Daisuke returned ne? Even so, almost all her will had left her when all that timewent, how could he be coming back now? Even if Daisuke came back, it would be too late. He almost broke a promise, and now he'd be paying the price. Afterall, Rio was a very sweet intelligent passionate boy… He was a tad familiar in an uncomfortable sense, but Riku ignored that feeling.

Riku sighed and stopped shaking her head. What could have possessed her to say yes to a man such as Rio? Sure, he had his good points, but his passion almost leads her into an uncomfortable zone, and as much as she ignored it, he may have had a bti of a strong liking toalcohol.

Riku sat at the nearest bench and weighed her options. "Get married to a sweet rich alcohol addict…. Or wait for somebody who's probably dead…Hmmm…" Riku groaned in frustration. She very much wanted to keep herself loyal to her love, but every time she thought of him, a secret side of her would hiss_. 'Move on!'_ It would say. _'He broke a promise and left you alone for 15 years! Are you going to let it continue? And what if he's deceased? Live by his word and you'll be lonely forever!' _

Those words hit Riku the hardest. She placed her head in her hands and let out a small whimper. Her mind had never been so confused and jumbled before! Perhaps her whole idea of marriage was to escape the pain of being lonely, and feeling betrayed… Perhaps this was her way of security, and keeping up her image (sexually) "_After all, what woman is tipping the age of 30 and still single!"_ The words of her sister haunted her, and she looked away horrified. Her sister could never be right! _'You can be 40, single and very attractive!'_ thought Riku, but she stopped and thought, is that what she really wanted?

Riku sighed and her eyes began to roam her surroundings. She stopped when she noticed something noticeably red, thinking it might be a flower; she walked to the bush and tugged at it. The thing retracted with a groan, and Riku stepped back in caution. She decided that with her jumbled mind, it would be wise to not confront the thing inside the bush, but she did put a note in her head to watch out—just in case she had a stalker for another suitor….

* * *

Dark was holding Risa around the waist as they walked down the warm parkway. Both of them smiled, taking in the fresh air. Risa was looking at the bushes absentmindedly—worried about her sister's well being. She sighed then screamed when a flash of red jumped out the bushes. Risa opened her closed eyes to see Dark in front of her in a defensive stance—he was always looking out for her, and she was glad. When she looked down to the figure, she gasped. "Could it be? D-D-Daisuke?"...

* * *

Dark and Risa looked at the figure expectantly. They had brought him into their home, and were anxiously waiting for him to awaken.

"He's still out cold."

"Yes, but didn't Daisuke perish with the Second Hand of Time?"

"Yes but he's here now."

Dark walked over to the figure and looked him over. "No doubt this could be Daisuke, he looks like a more feeble figure of myself, and almost like a replica of his father." Dark laid a hand on his warm, slow moving chest. "He has this certain feel… I can't really describe this to you Risa, but after my long connection with Daisuke, I know it's him. I can _feel_ that it is him."

Risa looked at the figure which began to move slightly. A groan escaped the figure's open lips, as the man slowly rose up. He looked around the room, mumbling some incomprehensible words. He opened matured red eyes and blinked. "Dark-san? Risa-san?"

"Daisuke?" asked Risa hesitantly while taking a step forward.

"Ee, it's been 15 years, ne?" He gave a feeble smile, and seeing this, Risa knew in her heart it was Daisuke. _'Who else could give such a warming smile and be so dumb at the same time?'_ she joked to herself.

"It's been a long time, Daisuke…" said Dark smiling. Daisuke gave a small chuckle rubbing his head. He stopped and looked around. "Where's Riku?"

Risa gave Daisuke a stern look. "First!" she exclaimed before pointing to a door. "You take a bath, then you eat, and then you tell us what happened. THEN we'll tell you about Riku." Daisuke gave a small smile before following the direction of the pointing finger. "Thanks Risa-san."

"Hey Daisuke," called Dark. "I warn you that Risa still doesn't know how to cook!" he joked.

Daisuke laughed as he ventured the room, and closed the door which blocked the bickering and bleating of the couple.

* * *

"So she wouldn't let you go?"

Daisuke shook his head, while filling his mouth with Okonomiyaki (A/N: a japanese dish with a cross between pizza and pancakes) "Took me so long to make her let go, and so long for everything to come back together… I thought I'd never leave!" He shook his head as he lay down his chopsticks. "Gochisosama (A/n: This means, Thankyou for the meal, and is usually said after a meal in Japan.) Risa, you've become a much better cook now."

"I have, haven't I?" replied Risa smugly as she nudged Dark and took away Daisuke's empty plate. "It doesn't mean you have to starve me, you know I was joking around," mumbled Dark.

"Alright, I told you what happened—it took forever to get back, was all that happened. So I need to know, what happened to Riku-san?" He looked up, and Dark was examining something on the wall that was suddenly very interesting to him. Risa stormed over to Daisuke and looked him square in the eye. She began to poke his chest. "YOU took to long, and because YOU took too long, and said that dumb PROMISE of yours before you left, MY sister is still faithful. But because I want her to be sane and sexy I said she should get married, and she IS!"

"Nani?"

"That's right mister stay-away-for-15-years-and-leave-my-sister-lonely-and-doubting-your-existence! My sister Riku is getting married soon!" she exclaimed angrily with hands on her hips. "How are you going to fix that?"

Daisuke looked away, his head in a fuzz. "Riku? MY Riku? ENGAGED?"

* * *

End chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed it so far! nyo! Please read and review! 


	3. A familiar face

It's been a while! But I'm back with another update! Thankyou to all who reviewed, here's "Wait for me" Chapter 3!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D.N.ANGEL

**Chapter 3: A familiar face**

Daisuke just couldn't believe what had happened. There was no way. Of course, he needed to see for himself, so he took Risa's advice, and headed up to her usual lunch spot. He would stop and look at the map, to see which way he had to go. Wow, he had been gone too long, the streets were no longer as familiar to him as when he was a young boy, and he felt like a foreigner lost in a different country.

He stopped in front of a small café with outdoor tables. He smiled when he saw an all too familiar face. It may have been 15 years, but he could never forget the face of his love…

Riku sighed heavily as she stared at her finger. She took a sip of coffee, then proceeded to remove the ring from her finger. "Damn," she whispered while she struggled. "This is tight!" After pulling for a bit, the ring finally and suddenly flew off her finger (It was on her pulling hand though). Her hand doing the pulling flew back in response to the force applied to pulling the object, and Riku heard a yelp behind her. "SORRY!" She jumped up to look behind her and saw a man covering his face with his hands. Feeling a warm liquid, she looked back on the table to see that she spilled her coffee in her moment of surprise and jolt.

Riku groaned and quickly got to cleaning up the mess, and the bottom part of her shirt. She stopped when she noticed another pair of hands alsocleaning with paper towels. "Eh, I'm really sorry. What a mess. I still haven't lost my clumsiness after all these years have I now Miss?"

"Eh?" Riku looked down to the bunch of red hair. "Miss Riku?" She blinked in surprise. "How do you know my name?" she whispered while taking a step back. The mass of hair turned to reveal a mature face, one that looked quite identical to Dark's. She blinked for a bit while confused, before her mouth flew open in surprise.

"DA! DA! DAI-S'KE?" She stammered. (A/N: I know his name is not spelt this way, but it helps to write it the way his name is pronounced. Like… DYE-S'KE that's kind of how it's pronounced) "Riku, It's been a while.." He said with arms outstretched. Riku wanted to burst. She was bursting… With happiness, sadness, anger, curiousity, denial. She took a deep breath and looked around at the people who were beginning to stare.

Quietly, Riku cleaned the rest of the mess, and quietly set money down on the table. She began to walk out with Daisuke following her confused. She tapped the shoulder of a waiter and pointed to her table. Riku nodded and left the building. _'Is this another suitor trying to get to me by impersonating Daisuke? Because it's not working.' _

Riku quickened her steps and went round the corner into a near by park. Even though she was afraid, something told her that maybe this man was telling the truth. Perhaps he really was Daisuke, but then that could not be true. No, Riku could not accept this as the truth. She looked back to see no-one there, then turned back to see that 'Daisuke' in her face. "Riku," She could recognize that soft spoken voice of his. The one filled with kindness and love. She looked into his deep red eyes and could recognize the innocence…

* * *

Riku did not want to know that this was Daisuke. After all, he broke her heart, and a promise, why should she go back to him? "Listen you!" She poked the chest hidden under a white t-shirt. "You can't tell me you're Daisuke! Because he broke his promise when he stayed there! He died!" 

"Riku-san," He took a step forward, and reached out his hand. Riku slapped it back.

"Aren't you acting a little irrational?" he asked hurt.

Riku boiled. "Well if you really are Daisuke…" She toyed with his name a bit while taking a step forward towards him. "If you really are Daisuke, sweet reliable Daisuke, who broke my heart, broke a promise, died and forgot about me and is staying with his love free-art or whatever her name is… Then why are you bothering me here?"

Daisuke looked at the gleam in her eyes. "I'm here because I came back like I promised," answered Daisuke softly. His eyes were soft, and filled with guilt they hoped to penetrate the iciness developed in Riku's beautiful eyes.

"Well," replied Riku smirking. Riku had enough of this. Whether this was the real Daisuke or not, she did not want him near her, where she could be hurt again. Left alone in the dark for years. She put her hands behind her back, where she placed her engagement ring on again. "If you really are Daisuke, I'm afraid you're fifteen years too late!" She flashed her hand in front of him, and watched with a smirk as his eyes widened in horror. Sure, this revenge seemed satisfying, but Riku really wanted to hunch back and cry inside. If he was really back, then it would be too late for him, she was taken.

"Riku, at least be rational, think about it before you continue. Really look, I am back!" he said in hastiness. Riku held up a hand, and he was silenced. "Sorry," she said, "I'm spoken for. She was about to turn and walk off, when she was pulled into a hug.

Riku struggled but to no avail. "Let me go!" she shouted. He didn't listen but instead, but his lips to her ear. "When I left in the Second Hand of Time. I promised that I would return. I left Dark with you guys, so that he could protect you until I came home. It took years of journeying before I could finally find you. Please tell me you're not going to leave, even after all the obstacles I had to climb in order to get to you, even after I finally mustered the strength to confess to you that night at the beach, on our school trip. (A/N:In the anime, not manga) Will you try to break the magic of the white ribbon that I gave and tied for you on St. White's day?"

Riku's eyes swelled up. Who else could know these things but her and Daisuke? She let her head rest on his shoulder for a bit, before shaking her head. _'If he wants me back, he'll have to work for it… He will and he won't mind it, if he really cares for me… After all, I think he left me alone for years. He'll have to convince me otherwise.'_

She pulled away and looked at the ground. "I've been left alone for 15 years… Convince me, convince me that you didn't just want a break from me. I'm not convinced Daisuke, and after that long, I'll need to know." Riku retreated for a bit with a downtrodden look on her face. She turned around and silently walked away with her eyes gazing towards the jade grass. She could barely see the true contents of the bush, as a blurred white blob protruded slightly from them. Riku blinked as she stopped, only to see them gone. Great, now she was hallucinating… _'Maybe Daisuke was just a hallucination as well…' _

The very thought made Riku sick, and she quickened her pace to get away. _'Go… Anywhere, just not here!'_

…..

* * *

Riku gazed at the television, where the long thin man was sweeping his hand across a large simulated map of Japan. Large spots of sun covered a majority of it, with a few showers up North. Well… It was summer, but the nights were normally cooler. She hut the tv off and went over to her wardrobe to see what was in there. After a bit of thinking, she picked out some sporty outfit with a very short sleeved shirt and short skirt. (given by Risa) She pulled at the hem of the skirt. _'She's ALWAYS into something skimpy isn't she?'_ thought Riku. She could just see an image of her sister shouting at her, telling her that it was up to her knees so it wasn't skimpy at all. Riku unconsciously stuck out a tongue. "Whatever," She had to look a little different every once in a while. As her sister had said. _"You have to treat your man RIGHT every once in a while."_

Riku sighed as she slipped on a light jacket and headed out the door…

* * *

Ah how Riku loved Physical activity! At least she could be nice and shapely for her husband when she got married. Rio complimented her on her Tennis skills before they headed towards a karaoke bar. As they sat down Riku looked out the window to the streets filtered with people. She got quite worried whenever they got to a bar, since there had been once where he went… Over the top with the alcohol and well… Riku shivered at the thought. "Are you cold my dear?" Riku turned her attention back to Rio who had a gentle smile on her face. "Me? Oh, no I'm fine. My body is just adjusting to the air quality here. You know how women are always cold and sensitive to the heat and stuff." He nodded and Riku forced a smile. _'He did promise me that it'd never happen again…'_

* * *

"Erm, Honey, aren't you sure you've had enough drinks?" 

"Enough? No! There's never enough!"

Time went by, people sang and Riku had lost count to how many drinks Rio had had. From fear, Riku got up and Rio's attention had snapped immediately to her. "Where arwe g-yu go-In?"

_'Oh no, he's intoxicated!'_ Thought Riku alarmed.

"Schit down dear." He patted the desk.

"Don't zju reh-mem-buh bee for? Ju best sit down deeearieee.." His eerie voice cut at Riku and she obeyed. He took the bottle and poured another cup. Now Riku knew her life could be endangered. "I think that's enough!" She said as she reached for his glass.

"No!" he reached for it and they began a small tug of war until RIku felt something hard connect with her cheek. She fell back on her seat with a yelp and the music stopped.

"I'll telshju when I had enuff!" He shouted. "Why? Is it becaushh ju had enuff offff me? EH IS IT? TELL ME!" He struck her again and Riku cried out as she hit the floor with a bang. A waiter came over to calm Rio down, but he pushed him away. Everybody was staring. Rio got up, holding his cup of liquor.

"I shaw you. Wit, wit dat man! You were hugging… DID YOU KISH HIM? I shaw you talking. Were you talking about naughty unspheakable shings? Ju'areww married now! Ju belong to me!" he shouted pointing to his wobbling self.

_'He saw?'_ thought Riku alarmed.

"Are ju planninggg to have an a-fair?"

"NO NO NO!"

"JU LIE!" Riku screamed as she felt something like brick hit her across the face and she rolled. She felt her face… It was bleeding and heavily bruised on the other side. Feeling around them, she could tell that they were swelling up, she must have looked like a globe fish.

A couple of men came over to stop Rio but he pushed them aside, one came over to Riku and he kicked him to the side where he hit his head against a table and fell limp. He placed his glass down and hugged Riku. "I shorry," he whimpered. "I don't wantsh to feel alone…" Riku remained silent. "JWHY DON'T SHU TALK?" Riku gasped, she had made a mistake. 'I wish Daisuke was here…'

He went for her neck slowly shaking it. No matter what, Riku would pass out, either form the lack of oxygen she was receiving or the stench of alcohol in Rio's breath.

"Ju do hate me! Ju do wantsh a affair! No body can 'ave ju!"

"Riku! Riku Riku!" Riku's sight was getting slightly blurry. She could've sworn she heard Daisuke call out to her… Maybe because she was gonna die too, then they would be dead together... She futilely tried to pry his hands off her neck, but she just couldn't.

She saw Rio snap back before she lay down gasping. The last thing she saw while her eyes were open, were a familiar face…

* * *

GAH! Oh my goodness! I can't believe how much of an alcoholic Rio is! What is the reason to this? And why is Riku stayign with him even though he acts this way? Is Riku really dead? Oooh I'm so evil, I left it on a cliffy. You have to feep reading my updates to find out! 


End file.
